User blog:Scarly/My Bestfriend's Ex - Scarlet Smith's Story - Chapter 5
The Prom Dress, The Sociopath & The Punk Girl I left the dorms early, I couldn't face Mandy asking me more questions about Casey. I had found a note on my door from Liz and Kate, it wasn't until I reached the shopping plaza in Old Bullworth Vale, that I actually read it. ''Sorry about last night. We didn't mean to impose. I hope we can be friends. '' ''Kate and Liz '' It was nice of them to write me a note, I felt guilty because I did act childish towards them. Instead of running away, I should have just changed the subject or told them that I wasn't sure how I felt. Anything would have been better than running away like a little cry baby. I sat on the wall, around the tree next to Aquaberry, waiting for the shops to open. My parents had given me some money to buy a prom dress, when they dropped me off at this school. I knew it wouldn't be enough to get a Aquaberry dress, I could tell just by looking in the window, that the dresses was probably more than I had. When the shops finally opened, I looked around the shop anyway, to see if there was anything. I was surprised to find a pink and white dress, and it was on sale. I had to buy it, and it would go perfectly with the pink shoes my mum brought me, as a bribe to go to this school. I walked towards the busstop, to get home quicker, but there was a bunch of preps hanging around near the bus stop. So I walked up the hill, to find the other bus stop near the old folks home. I stopped at the top, to check my map. There was a punky redhead leaning against a lamppost, her arms folded across her chest. There was a boy stood with her, he had a scar above his right eye. I recognised his face from somewhere, but I wasn't quite sure where. "Rich inbred scum," the girl declared, looking at the preps that where further down the hill. She then looked at me. "You're not a prep are you?" "No," I said honestly. I was a little scared of her, she looked like one of those tough girls at my old school, that used to bully me. "Don't tell me, you're a airhead cheerleader," the boy guessed. He had a weird look in his eyes, like he could see my every flaw. He scared me more than the girl. "I can tell by looking at you." "Says Mr Big, that had a big master plan, to run the school!" the girl said, air quoting when she said 'master plan.' "Then, you turn the school into a battle ground, then immediately get your ass handed to you, by some dumb kid, then get expelled!" So that's where I remembered him from, he was in the newspaper, this was the sociopath head boy, that started the riot at Bullworth. I had seen his picture in the newspaper. "Oi, that plan would have worked, I just let a few losers fall through the cracks," he shot back. Staring her out, but she stared right back at him. "As if, Idiot. You should have let me beat up Derby," she replied, not breaking her gaze. "Other than you beating him up, what would that have done?" he snapped, clenching his fist. "Easy, Moron! I would have had the satisfaction of kicking his ass, and I would have told everyone Hopkins told me to do it. Everyone would have laughed at him, for getting a girl to fight for him, and the you could have crushed him. Duh!" she snapped back. Their arguing was funny to watch, but I really had to get back to school, so I could resume hiding from everyone. "Um.. excuse me.." I said, putting my map into my shopping bag. "Which is the way to the old folks home?" The two of them looked at me for a minute, then the girl pointed in a direction behind her. Then she turned to cross the road, saying "Come on, Gary." The boy named Gary followed her across the road, they walked up some steps that, according to my map, lead to a park. I walked in the direction the girl had pointed in, it wasn't long before I found the bus stop. As soon as I got back to my dorm, I put my dress away in the wardrobe, it made me a little sad to look at it. Instead of moping in my room, I walked to the gym, maybe sitting on the bleachers watching the dodgeball team practise, would cheer me up a little. I had taken a notebook with me, to doodle on. I wasn't really taking much notice on what I was doodling, until I saw Mandy walking to the gym. She walked up the steps and sat next to me, she leaned over to see what I was drawing. I snapped the notebook shut, but it was too late, she had already seen it. "What? You like Ted?" she said, completely surprised, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. I couldn't lie, or run away like I had before to Casey, Liz and Kate. I had no choice but to tell her the truth. "Yeah, I do," I confessed, looking at the notebook resting on my lap. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked me, surprisingly nonchalant about the whole thing. "Well, because.." I didn't know how to say it, without it sounding completely stupid. "Leave it to me," she said. Before I could say anything, she rushed down the steps, and started talking to Casey. I didn't look at them, I rushed down the steps, not stopping until I made it to the changing rooms. That was my only safe place from the boys, the girls changing room. I locked myself in one of the stalls, putting the lid down on the toilet, and sat down. If only I hadn't brought that stupid notebook with me, everything would be ok. I waited, the dodgeball practise would only go on for a hour or two, it's not that long really. When they were done, and in the changing rooms I could sneak out and go hide in my dorm. Then, I heard Mandy's voice. "Scarlet, come out, I got something to tell you," she said. It was a little suspicious, that she didn't just tell me, and actually asked me to come out. I unlocked the door, without thinking. I felt my heart sink, when I saw Casey stood next to her. Trust me to forget that the boys sometimes come in here, not to be pervs or anything, to leave stuff in the girl's lockers or talk with their girlfriends without the guys watching. "Hey," I said, trying to act like nothing was wrong. "I'll leave you two to talk," Mandy said. She left the room before I could object, I really wanted to anyway. I wish I had refused now. Category:Blog posts